Princess
by SentimentalcRaZe
Summary: Patrick Zala’s job was to kidnap the princess of Orb, but after she escapes and hides in a certain mansion, Athrun meets her and seduces her, mistaking her as a servant. But what happens when he finally discovers her true identity?AC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Patrick Zala's job was to kidnap the princess of Orb, but after she escapes andhidesin a certain mansion, Athrun meets her and mocks her around mistaking her as a servant. But what happens when he finally discovers her true identity?AthrunXCagalli

A/N: I'm not really that good in making summaries, but anyway, read ahead! And don't forget to review pleasE! Need to know what you think.. (Athrun will be OOC here);p

**Princess**

A pair of striking amber eyes glared at the back of her kidnapper, or rather the mastermind of the kidnapping, in the dark. Snatched away from your own home…Would you believe that? This was just too embarassing. Cagalli fumbled for the ropes tying her hand at her back, but to no avail, it stayed as tight. She struggled and tried screaming for help, but only her faint muffled screams were heard.

'I swear, if I get my hands on this stupid guy…'

Cagalli went silent when she saw the kidnapper finally stand up and face her. Even though she couldn't see his face, she felt his icy stare. She wasn't about to back out. Cagalli glared back.

"Well, well, well, it seems the princess isn't the damsel-in-distress type." Patrick Zala smirked. "But that won't do you any good. I'll be locking you here, but I think you've realized that by now. I just hope you have it stamped in your stupid mind that escaping will never work. You can run for hours, but I can still catch you. This is MY terrirtory. Running cannot get you out of here and back to your stupid country."

Patrick opened the creaking door, bringing some light in the dim room.

"You will get fed, but not as luxurious Princess, there will be no special treatment for you here." He laughed and closed the door with a bang.

Cagalli's temper was flaring. The bastard! She was trembling in anger now. He insulted her AND Orb! Oh...he was REALLY going to pay dearly for that. Sitting up with hard effort, she studied her surroundings in the dark. She was probably in some cellar of a rundown house. Hmph! His threats were nothing, it didn't even scare here, they were probably just lies anyway. Her kidnapper was probably just some stupid ruffian after her father's money again.

She was still looking about her when she noticed something shining on the far corner. Her eyes widened. It was a sharp glass, perfect to cut her rope bindings. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, then she smirked.

* * *

"B—but sir! I—" The maid stuttered, trembling as she stepped back from the master of the mansion. 

His deep green eyes stared at the pitiful maid before he turned aroung sharply and laughing.

"Whatever. Just go away and leave me, you pitiful creature."

Athrun Zala smiled yet again to himself. He missed making fun of the servants. They were just too stupid and meek. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his Zaft coat. Finally, after many years of working and fighting, he finally had time to come home and rest. He was given a month, that was long enough, twice the normal time.

He entered the spacious bathroom and took of his shirt. This was going to be a long bath.

* * *

Cagalli smiled. Lies again. As expected. She was really good at escaping from kidnapping attempts. Was this the 5th? Or maybe the 6th? Whatever. She wasn't really keeping count. 

After slipping out of the window of the rundown house, she scanned her surroundings carefully before breaking into a run towards the nearest shelter. She had to thank Kisaka for the training she had with him. It was really useful, although she never listened to him anyway. Speaking of which, she needed to contact his bodyguard, Kisaka, but he was sent out on a mission... if only she knew how to...

The blonde girl saw a mansion and stopped abruptly.

'Ok...To enter or not to enter...I could leave this place, then again, I might get lost, and get kidnapped again. OR I can enter this mansion and hide in a place for a while before calling for help...OH heck, whatever.'

Cagalli climbed up the brick walls towards the nearest window.

* * *

Athrun was in the middle of getting out of the tub when he heard the loud sound of an object falling on the ground on the far side of the bathroom. He immediately tied a towel around his waist and grabbed his trusty knife. With his eyes furrowed and hand held out with the knife, he walked cautiously towards the sound. He couldn't see much because of the fog, but he was pretty sure there was someone in there with him. Where did he come from? Athrun glanced up. The window of course...that was pretty stupid. 

The fog was quickly dispersing now. And as soon as he saw the figure stand up, he lunged at him. Athrun pointed the knife to his neck and was about to grab the front of the person's shirt when he touched a feel of something instead. And then heard a scream and felt a sharp pain on his left cheek.

Athrun was still shocked when the fog finally disappeared to show a young lady clad in black tight knee-length dress. Her blonde locks looked very messy, and her face had smudges here and there. But what attracted him the most were her piercing deep amber eyes that were staring at him directly.

He seemed to drown in them when he suddely heard a faint gently sound coming from her lips. Athrun cocked his head to the side in question, still staring intently into those amber orbs. She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time, it wasn't as soft.

"I said TAKE YOUR HAND OF MY CHEST, you JERK!"

**+END CHAPTER+**

A/N: PLEASE read and REVIEW:) I'll update after I have a good number of reviews. ;P need to know If I should continue or not. THANKIES! --MaI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Here's the next, I hope you like it! Review pleaaaaaaaase:P the rating might go up a few 'notches' :D:D. I'm not sure if I'll make it a sweet happy one, or a seductive and funny one, if you want to suggest, please do so in your reviews:D

**Princess**

Chapter 2

Athrun was not aware how long they had stayed that way. But when reality had finally struck him, his face instantly turned beet red and he jerked his hand back. He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could even mutter the words, he felt another sharp pain on his other cheek.

Athrun turned redder, if that was even possible.

"You didn't have to hit me again! I was about to say sorry!"

"I don't care, you pervert!" Cagalli stood up hastily and brushed dirt off her clothes. But she was still unable to conceal the faint tint of pink on her own cheeks. She didn't care anymore that she landed on some unknown mansion, and the man she slapped could probably the owner...

'_...Wait a minute...Oh no...'_, A sense of nervousness suddenly crept up to her, _'...please don't...'_ The other person was silent, she just wished he would stay...

Cagalli was just about to make a run for it when she noticed the knife still held by the hand of the other person, who was also staring at her. She stopped dead.

"Wh—wh-wha---I..I just…Er---" Cagalli stuttered, while conjuring up a fast and easy escape.

"I'm...sorry..?" She finally blurted out abashedly.

There was a short period of silence before Athrun finally stood up. And when he opened his mouth, Cagalli's attention was caught elsewhere.

* * *

He was staring at her before, and he was staring at her again. And he had no idea why...maybe because there was something very familiar about her face. She was blushing...yes, that was apparent. But she was also saying something...What was that..? 

"...sorry...?"

Athrun stared at her. What was she talking about? Wait a minute...! Who was she anyway! And what was she doing here? This was his room! And she certainly came from the window!

Standing up quickly, Athrun opened his mouth to speak. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

When he got no response, he tried asking again.

"It's...It's...long..." She muttered.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. That certainly didn't make any sense. He was about to ask her again, when he finally noticed that she was staring at something. Below. He looked down and finally discovered what she was 'looking' at.

With inhuman speed, he snatched his towel that had fallen unnoticed on the floor a while ago and tied it around his waist.

He coughed at glared at her accusingly.

Cagalli, who seemed to have just broken out from her dazed state, suddenly appeared speechless, shocked and finally utterly embarrassed.

"What?" Athrun barked. " Haven't seen one before?"

"Wha--?" Cagalli finally found her voice. "I didn't—I---I—It was just..!"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom was slammed open, cutting off Cagalli's words. A large man and a woman stood at the doorway, their stances strict. They were probably the head butler and head of the maids.

"Excuse me, Sir Zala. I am here to pick up our new maid." The man coughed and look straight into Cagalli's eyes. "Kagari, I believe you have disobeyed my orders again. Please, Rika, take her downstairs."

"Hai, Saka-san." A pretty woman with chestnut brown hair smiled and faced the princess.

Cagalli stared at them both, dumbfounded.

'_What in the world is happening here? Kisaka and Erika!'_

**+End chapter+**

A/N: next chapter's also up in a few minutes. Just thought its would be better to cut it off here first.

Go click! ------------------ >


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, some slight OOC-ness, and there will probably some lemon soon, but if readers do not want that, then I'll make a different progress for the story. Please review what you think bout this:)

**Princess**

Chapter 3

Athrun took a sip from his cup and laid it gently on the coffee table. He took one criticizing look at his father and shrugged.

"I do not like the way you're looking at m, Athrun." Patrick Zala spoke in a strict manner.

"I've always been doing that to you whenever you personally visit me father. Which is like, thrice in 6 months?" Athrun laughed sarcastically.

Patrick cleared his throat.

"I congratulate you by the way. You have received 5 new medals, I have heard. An outstanding FAITH member indeed."

"Thank you. Now aren't you just relieved that I haven't got most of you genes?"

The older man's eyes narrowed.

"Oh I'm sorry father. Maybe I just missed you." Athrun smiled warmly this time.

The older man's features softened.

"Athrun...I missed you too.. I.." He cleared his throat again. "I would like to warn you. A dangerous person has gone missing. A girl in fact, but around your age. It was reported to me just now. And I was wondering if—"

"She's not here, father." Athrun replied instantly, noticing his father looking around. "I'd report anything to you if I find out anything about her whereabouts."

"Athrun---I'm just worried..."

"About me?...Father, she's a woman. She can't do anything to me. Trust me on this."

Patrick sighed.

"Fine." Patrick stood up. "I'll be going now, so much work still not done yet. Please, do tell me any information you find out. It's really very important. Take care of yourself, Athrun."

"Likewise, Chairman Zala."

"Athrun, we're at home, you can stop being too formal."

Athrun merely smiled and bowed.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. OUCH!" Cagalli tried to pull her wrist from the painful grip of Kisaka. They didn't stop walking until they came across the last room in the long dark hallway. Erika, who was walking in front, opened the door and let them pass. Cagalli heard the door being closed and locked as she felt herself being flung on the bed. This is going to be bad.

"Ok princess. Explain yourself and the said runaway dangerous 'person' they were talking about." She heard Kisaka's hard voice.

Cagalli glanced at Erika first, who had switched on the lights, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's me. But it's not my fault!"

Kisaka's accusing look said otherwise.

"I swear! I was kidnapped at father's ball! He had me tied, but I escaped him though, and I went in the nearest shelter! Truth is, I was supposed to contact you, but I didn't know where you were. Until now. What ARE you two doing here?" Cagalli's eyes narrowed.

"Do not switch the topic, hime-sama." Erika's soft voice came from the far corner.

Kisaka's voice then boomed.

"Do you know how careless what you did was! You ENTERED an unknown mansion, and bickered with an unknown person, the OWNER of the mansion,--and yes, princess, he is really the owner of the mansion---inside his BATHROOM while he was taking a bath! Do you have any idea what COULD have happened?"

"Heeeey! I wan't bickering with him! I didn't even know it was the bathroom's window I was entering. And I didn't know who he was. In case you've forgotten, I was the 'escapee'. I didn't have time to consider my actions. You're a little overacting, Kisaka."

Then there was silence.

"You know, she IS right, you're a little exaggerating, Kisaka-san." Erika said softly.

Kisaka stared at the princess before he sighed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was just panicking, I was just concerned about you hime-sama...Cagalli, you ARE the princess. Please take care of yourself. You would be taking over your father's position after a few years you know."

"Kisaka-san..Uhm...Thank you..."

"Well, I guess the main problem here now is how to get Cagalli back to Orb. The kidnapper is probably still near here. But still, returning the princess is the top priority." Erika sat beside the princess and glanced up at Kisaka.

"She mustn't leave the house... Or the kidnapper might find her again." Kisaka closed his eyes in thought, but opened them after a few minutes. "I think...the best solution would be for her to stay here for a while I contact Orb. Sir Athrun wouldn't suspect her. She's safer here, with the both of us to protect her. But Cagalli..."

Cagalli looked up in question.

"You'd...er...have to be a maid."

"What! But...but...why? Can't I just hide here somewhere?"

"No. Being part of the staff would be less conspicuous. Sir Athrun has already seen you tool Besides, what do you think would happen if you were to be caught hiding?"

Cagalli sighed. No use arguing with Kisaka.

"Just...Stay here for a while. I believe Sir Athrun specifically told me to report to him." Kisaka started for the door. "Oh and please call us Saka-san and Rika-san for now. You'll pass off as Kagari, my long lost niece."

Before he and Erika left, Kisaka poked his head in the room again for last words " Princess, please behave now. We wouldn't want to cause a ruckus nor catch the attention of the people in this mansion."

* * *

She just couldn't believe it! It was just her luck to be assigned to work upstairs, and worse, as 'Sir' Athrun Zala's personal maid! Kisaka told her he couldn't do anything about it. _Yeah right. _He just wanted to punish her.

Cagalli sneezed for the nth time. She was allergic to much dust. The room wasn't that dirty, but it probably hadn't been used for months. Her first assignment was to make Sir Zala's room look new again. Her first job. And she wasn't enjoying it one bit. At least, she had managed to finish the job after hours of agitated cleaning. The wood was polished, and the curtains and bed sheets changed. Everything looked brand new. That fact seemed to lessen the frustration.

"I see you've been doing a good job." A deep baritone voice spoke up from behind Cagalli, causing her to jump.

"You gave me a fright!" Cagalli barked at him.

"Is that how maids are supposed to speak to their masters?" Athrun raised an eyebrow, his eyes piercing through hers.

Cagalli glared back. She was getting pretty good at this.

"What in the world are you glaring at!...Sir" Cagalli said the last words through gritted teeth.

Athrun laughed and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Cagalli pulled away from his gaze walked around him.

"I am NOT a specimen...Sir. I have finished my job and I'll be going back down to my room now, If you...ahem...need anything, just ring for me." Cagalli tried hard to prevent herself from vomiting. It was what maids were supposed to say, one of them told her a while ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Anoo..." A small voice piped up from the door. "You're the new maid?" _

_Cagalli looked up to see a young girl with straight black hair and deep cobalt blue eyes. She entered the room and laid a tray on the bed. Probably her lunch._

"_My name's Yume. Saka-sama told me to teach you the basics..."_

_Cagalli raised an eyebrow._

"_I—I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" The girl suddenly started bowing. _

"_H—Hey! Stop doing that! We're just the same..." Her words started trailing away when a thought struck her. "You---you—"_

"_Hai. Hime-sama. I am also from Orb, there are 4 of us here."_

_CAgalli stared at Yume first then smiled. _

"_Hey. I'm sure you know that I'm supposed to be the new maid right? So you should stop being so formal on me. Starting now, we can be simple friends."_

_Yume blinked and looked delighted._

"_HAi!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"The uniform looks really good on you." Athrun said, pulling her from her reverie. He was eyeing her from head to toe and back again, his emerald orbs darkening.

Cagalli made a stuffed sound before walking briskly out of the room, her heartbeat growing faster by the minute. He had this really bad habit of flustering her. And Cagalli didn't like being flustered. She stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath before heading down back to her room. This was going to be hard work

* * *

Athrun stared at the closed door, eyes twinkling with mischief. She surely looked fascinating in the maid's uniform. The tight black and white knee-length dress clung to her every curve. And she looked cleaner now. He finally saw how she really looked like, which was quite attractive... Her messy blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail at the back of her head. And her skin was actually rosy white without the dirty smudges.

'_Kagari...Kisaka's niece, huh?' _

He knew the girl certainly aroused him. And she was truly interesting. He wanted to know her better. And hopefully, accomplish his other desire. What harm would that do anyway?

**+End chapter+**

A/N: Hope you like it as much as I do!

Go click REVIEW please:P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Waiiii! Thanks for all those reviews! I really appreciate them :D Just to say, I'll be continuing the lemon. Hehe. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all love it. There's slight lemon in this chapter, just so to warn those who do not like reading them. :)

For **cathrun**: What sort of information do you want to know exactly:)

**Princess**

Chapter 4

Cagalli stared at the clock hanging on the wall, counting the seconds that clicked by. Very early in the morning, Kisaka sent Yume waking her up from deep sleep, and those were one of the things she hated most. On top of all that, she managed to _'release her wrath'_, as Kisaka oh so put it, on the poor girl. She apologized immediately afterwards, but she could still remember the fear she felt from the young girl.

She was more surprised when just after freshening up she was immediately summoned to the kitchen. It was only her 2nd day! Shouldn't they give her some time to adjust first? Those hypocrites.

"Ms. Kagari! Are you listening!" The cook's face turned red upon noticing her apparent inattentiveness.

"I...ah---"

"Kagari, listen to what Lumiere has to say if you do not want to be punished." Erika's stern figure entered the kitchen.

Cagalli sighed and bowed, but then an evil grin appeared on her face. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Oh! I mean sir! Sorry again."

Lumiere looked as if he wanted to explode. Cagalli saw his chubby hand grasping the table hard, his knuckles going white. It was a good thing Erika was there to the rescue again.

"Oh dear. Lumiere, I'll tell her about what she needs to do today. You go on and prepare today's lunch." Erika walked around him and picked up a food-filled tray on the table. Upon seeing this, Cagalli's stomach grumbled._ I totally forgot! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!_

"Kagari, please bring this up to the master's room. After that, meet with me in your room. I expect you will **not **misbehave again from now on." Erika still looked serious before she left, leaving Cagalli wondering why.

* * *

Standing outside the door of Athrun's room, Cagalli wondered how she would be able to knock while balancing the tray. The door was actually open a little bit, but it would be awfully rude not to knock. Gathering her guts, she kicked the door lightly instead. She waited for a few minutes, but still got no response. Maybe... he was asleep. It **was **still very early in the morning. She peeked inside and saw that the light wasn't switched on. Yes...he was probably asleep. She thought, feeling optimistic. She just needed to go in, leave the tray on the nearest table and leave. But what if he was actually awake? Or if he would wake up? Then she would run for her life. 

Cagalli still wasn't over the incident in the bathroom. She blushed beet red, remembering what she had done. _Oh god_. That was the most embarrassing thing she has ever done yet. And when she thought of the way Athrun had looked her over last night, she felt tingles all over her body...'_What is the problem with me?' _

Taking a deep breath, she nudged the door open. Still no sound from the other side. Her heart started to beat fast. She wasn't ready to face him yet. '_Oh please... kami-sama...' _

She took one careful step inside the dim room and looked around. There was the bed on the other end of the vast bedroom. _The bed_. She blushed not knowing why and started walking fast towards the nearest table. Laying the tray down softly on the cold wood, she turned around sharply, intending to make a run for it. But she ran into somebody instead. Cagalli felt arms encircle her waist, pulling her body closer.

"Missed me already? It's still so early in the morning." A husky voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'_Oh no oh no oh no! This was **not **supposed to happen!' _Cagalli screamed in her thoughts. She suddenly saw the door to the bathroom several meters away ajar. That's probably why he didn't hear her! He was taking a bath!

"L—Lumiere ask—asked me to---to—to..." Cagalli couldn't get the words out. Hell, she couldn't even think straight! She could feel his breath on her sensitive ear. And the front of her dress was getting wet from his bathed body. He was wearing a robe now, but it was loosely tied, revealing his muscled chest exposed. She could smell his intoxicating scent and her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Her body molded perfectly with his, she knew. But the fact that she somehow enjoyed it frightened her.

* * *

Athrun felt her arms push against his chest and he smiled, tightening his grip. He had just been thinking of her in his bath, picturing the many ways he could seduce her. And imagine his surprise when she saw the same girl creeping inside his room with his breakfast tray, cheeks tinted pink. She looked absolutely adorable. 

She was probably thinking of a way to escape now, but he wouldn't let her. Not when he finally had her in his arms. He felt the girl squirm in his arms, arousing him further. He whispered hot in her ears:

"Stop doing that if you don't want to end up in bed with me."

That certainly stopped her from moving, but she became stiff as a board instead. Taking the initiative, Athrun trailed his lips from her ear down to her neck. He nibbled on the sensitive skin as his hand caressed her back. It was barely audible, but he still heard the soft moan coming form her lips as he felt her go weak against him. Athrun felt himself grow hot. He slid his other hand around her thin neck as his mouth trailed from her neck to her lips. He kissed the side of her mouth, teasing her. He could hear her deep intakes of breath and he grinned. He realized she wanted this, if not willingly.

Cupping her cheeks, Athrun pressed his lips on hers gently, not wanting to scare her. And when she didn't do anything, Athrun knew this was her first time. He started moving his lips on hers. But when he felt joining him, he probed her to open her mouth. She made a soft moan again as he finally entered her mouth with his tongue. Feeling his arousal grow stronger, he felt himself lose control as the girl's arms slid around his neck, pulling them closer. Kagari was moving her tongue with his, at the same time pressing her body closer to him. A guy could only take so much. He groaned.

Sliding his hand from her neck, he trailed it down towards her chest. He gave one of her breasts a gentle squeeze through her clothes and cupped it in his hand. Kagari made a deep sound, and pressed herself closer to his hand, almost as if wanting more. His heart hammered wildly. Athrun cupped her buttocks with his other hand and pressed her against his hard arousal, at the same time kneading her breast. Kagari broke away from their kiss and groaned loud, his nails biting on his shoulders. She was taking fast gulps of breaths when she felt Athrun's lips on her own again. She responded to the kiss with great ardor, while her own hands spread themselves across his chest, feeling his hard muscles. One of her treacherous hands started sliding from his chest down his abdomen, and even lower...

"Athrun! I hope you don't mind my not knocking, but Boy! have I got got g—good---ahh!" A young boy of Athrun's age with dark brown hair entered the room. But when he saw the two in heated embrace, he stopped dead, news forgotten, and stared unbelievably at the scene.

Kagari, who was brought back to reality by the intrusion, instantly paled and hastily pulled away Athrun, as if she had been burned. Still taking deep breaths, she couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't know whether to cry and run away or to slap him hard and give him a scolding. Her face was flushed when she glanced at Athrun, who looked equally confused. But he was certainly averting his gaze from her. She took a deep breath.

"I'll be excusing myself now." She bowed slightly and left hurriedly.

"In fact, I do mind." She heard Athrun's dark voice behind her just before she closed the door. There were muffled sounds from the other side, but she couldn't understand it anymore. Walking slowly from the master's room, she contemplated on her thoughts once again.

She really had no idea how **it **had happened back there. And based on Athrun's confused face, he didn't know either. It turned from delivering an innocent breakfast tray to making out very intimately.

She could still remember how Athrun's body felt against his and she blushed. She didn't want to admit it, but she had enjoyed it terribly. She even responded to him half the time!

'_Great...I really got myself into this bad dilemma' _Kagari thought as she bit her lip. It was still morning, he would surely call for her during the day. And she just couldn't imagine what would occur once that happened.

* * *

"In fact, I do mind." Athrun faced his best friend, his tone had apparent irritation. He turned around and adjusted his disheveled look. But didn't manage to hide his blush. 

Kira, on the other hand, was trying to contain his laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Kira said.

Athrun turned around again, cheeks still tinted.

"You know what! I don't **CARE**" Athrun barked at his best friend and headed towards his walk-in closet.

Kira burst out laughing.

"OH r-e-a-l-l-y?" The purple-eyed coordinator teased him and took an apple from the tray.

"Who was she anyway? Never seen her in your mansion before. But she seems terribly familiar...I think I've seen her somewhere else."

"New maid. Kisaka's niece. I had the same thoughts myself. But maybe I just see her in my visits to Orb. She lives there you know."

"For a maid, you know much about her." Kira said before biting on his apple.

Athrun walked out his closet wearing denim jeans and a cobalt-blue t-shirt.

"It's been a long time since I've worn comfy clothes. I really missed it." Athrun said as he sat down the bed, putting on his rubber shoes.

"Oh wow. You're suddenly 17-years old again."

"Shut up. What were you saying a while ago again? When you _interrupted_ us?"

"Oh that. Well, I've managed to convince Mwu-san to give us and our friends 3 days for free in his sports club. It **has **been a long time since you've come back from the military."

"3 days? Gee...thanks."

"Of course. Anything for my best friend."

Athrun stared at his hard.

"Now don't you go mushy on me or I'll leave you behind."

"Just joking! Just joking!" Kira said, laughing.

* * *

When Cagalli arrived at her room, Yume was there. 

"Erika-sama said she's be late—Oh! Cagalli-sama, what happened to your clothes?" She asked worriedly.

"Believe me", Cagalli took her towel and went straight to the bathroom. "You don't want to know."

Yume blinked.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Yume walked towards the door and said to Cagalli.

"Atha-sama is already aware of your whereabouts. He is terribly concerned, but Kisaka told him you are in safe hands. Uhm... That's all. Just thought you wanted to know."

Cagalli's eyes softened. Her father. They never agreed with each other, but she loved him very much. And she was starting to miss him too. But of course, she had to be strong, as she was taught to be.

She would be back in Orb before the week is over. Cagalli turned on the shower, newfound determination building up in herself.

**END CHAPTER**

A/N: Wahh... hope you enjoyed! **winkwink** ;p review please!

I'll probably update again in around a week! Hehehe.

--MaI


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long . I had to balance my time studying for the periodical test and making my term paper. Gomen gomen. ;p. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. The Simplest Things next chapter will be coming in soon, if not today :) Read and Review please! Thanks!

**Princess**

Chapter 5

Athrun stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with his arms behind his head. So many things happened that day that he had some difficulty sorting everything out. Aside from the fact that he had this awful ache on his back (courtesy of Dearka), he received bad news from Kisaka just after he got home...If you could call it that.

"_...Well sir... I'm here to ask permission for an early retirement for my niece, Kagari. You see, her grandmother on her father side—passed away this morning. She's very devastated. And now she has too many things to attend to at home. They need her to be there... 3 days from now..."_

When he heard what Kisaka had said, he felt shocked and irritated. He had to agree of course. But from that time on, it bothered him to no end. He didn't even know why he was thinking of her early retirement. She was just a maid! He probably shouldn't even care!

Athrun's brows furrowed.

'_This isn't exactly caring now, is it? It's just that maybe my mansion will be short of staff. So I'll be burdened of choosing a new personal maid.' _

_Actually... it's Saka's job…_

'_She's really leaving...'_

………

_I don't **want **her to leave…! Maybe... maybe I do care..._

……………

"Arghhh!"

Sitting up suddenly, Athrun glared at himself in front of the mirror on the far corner...

_I really... really hate her._

An idea suddenly struck his mind. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled.

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Cagalli climbed up the steps to the 2nd floor silently. The master had called for her. It was already very late at night, and the mansion was dead silent aside from the sound she was making. If it's something useless, she was going on a fit. If there was something she really hated, it was getting disturbed from a very deep slumber.

Actually, they had been celebrating while the master was away. Kisaka had told her that she would be going home in three days if the master would allow it, which he probably would (and he did). The other maids were having a party of some sort, and Erika had arrived in her room drunk, but bringing with her a couple of bottles. Kisaka figured they were alcoholic drinks, but he was not able to do anything. Her head was still heavy for she only had an hour or so of sleep. Which was probably why she was irritated. Hopefully, Athrun wouldn't notice...

She was not feeling well though, maybe she should have told Kisaka that that was the first time she drank alcohol.

Stopping just before his door, she stared. The last time she entered the damn door, she was caught in a very compromising position. It was certainly very unsettling to think about it again, but she couldn't forget the way they—she acted that time. She started considering just going back to her room and ignore his call.

"If you're planning on standing out there all night, you should might as well enter my room."

She jumped.

'_That is so easily said..._' Cagalli frowned and started reaching for the doorknob, but hesitated. The alcohol was still making her dizzy. _'Ugh...I am **so** not in the mood to see him again.'_

The door snapped open. Cagalli jumped again and backed away a few steps, shocked. Standing on the doorway was a ruffled looking Athrun. His hair was in a disarray, and his robe looked rumpled. He took one look at her and raised both of his hands.

"No tricks this time."

She looked unbelieving.

" I _promise."_

This seemed to satisfy her. Cagalli took a deep breath of relief and followed him into the room. The room inside was very cold, but her body seemed hot, giving her a very unusual and uncomfortable feeling. She pulled her robe closer to her body as Athrun climbed onto his bed and pulled the covers around him. He gestured towards the chair on the side of his bed.

"What is it you need anyway? Just tell me so I can get it over and done with,...Sir." She muttered bitterly, sitting down on the chair.

"What I need..." His gaze traveled down her body. "...is something I know you cannot give me right now."

A shiver ran up her spine.

"Y—you-!"

"Hey, I'm sorry...about what happened earlier. It might have ruined your dignity or something. And please, it's not like I'm going to ravish you tonight or anything. Like I said, no tricks." He was staring at her firm grip on the front of her robe.

"It's---It's just very...cold, ok? Stop thinking about ideas like that."

"Oh really? Do you want to get warm?" Athrun's gaze turned hot. He sat up and leaned against the back cushion of the bed.

"Oh—no thanks!" Cagalli laughed nervously. She felt very dizzy, as if the world was spinning. And she felt unusually warmer. "It's warm already."

"Seriously now. I was just kidding." Athrun sighed and looked out the window.

Cagalli looked incredulous. He was really acting weird today. And he caught her on a bad time too, she **really** did not feel well. She had to get out as soon as possible.

"Which one do you like better? Ice cream or candies?"

Staring dumbfounded at the man in front of her, Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer it" He replied with a boyish grin.

"Both."

"You'll have diabetes in no time. Coffee or Tea?"

"Coffee. What is this all about anyway?"

"Caffeine is bad for your health. Hotdogs or Sausage?"

"Hotdogs. Sir, I need---"

"Yuck. Did you know what Hotdogs are made from pig's testicles?"

That was definitely the last straw. Cagalli hastily stood up and glared at him.

"If you called me here to insult my food preferences, then—" Nausea struck her. Cagalli clutched her head and staggered. She leaned on the wall and took deep intakes of breath. Hearing some ruffling behind her, she tried to turn around. But instead, she felt Athrun slip his arms around her waist, supporting her.

"What the hell happened to you?" his voice barked out.

Cagalli couldn't speak, she leaned on him and let him carry her to the bed. Athrun lay her gently down and felt her forehead. From the look on his face, she could tell that he finally realized what happened to her. He disappeared for a while, but when he returned, he started dabbing an icy cold towel on her face. This seemed to slightly ease the dizziness, but her head was still heavy.

"You're steaming hot, I think you're having a fever. Did you just drink alcohol?" He looked annoyed.

"Just...a little whisky, I guess...I'm so sorry, sir." She managed to get out.

Athrun ignored her and continued to dab the towel on her face.

"Uhm... I'll go back...I can take care of myself... and also, Erika or Kisaka can attend to me while I'm sick."

"You can barely walk." Athrun glanced on the wall clock. "You can sleep here for tonight, Kagari."

Cagalli's eyes snapped open, and she immediately sat up.

"That's too much, sir. It would be a bother for you really, and if Kisaka doesn't see me on my bed tomorrow morning, I'll be dead. And where will you be slee---"

Athrun pushed her back on the bed. His eyes were deep green, making Cagalli wonder if he was angry.

"It would be more bothersome for me if you would continue complaining. Just shut up and sleep." Athrun sat on the chair she was sitting on a while ago and sighed.

"Look, I'm not very good with sick people, but I know how to take care of them."

Cagalli looked away and closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep in his room, but she desperately needed to calm and rest herself. A little sleep won't hurt. She would wake up when he slept and immediately leave the room. "Th—thank you..."

* * *

Athrun started to wake up when he was disturbed by certain sounds. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the window was open. And the rain pelting outside was starting to enter his room. He rubbed his eyes and walked unsteadily.

After closing the glass window, he could still hear the heavy drops of the rain on his window, but this time, he could hear the slight rumbling of the thunder. Walking cautiously beside the bed, he studied her face. She looked really calm and lovely when she was asleep. Her long eyelashes graced her cheeks as she breathed. Smiling, he felt Kagari's forehead, then he looked confused. That was odd. Her fever was gone. But getting better that fast?

Athrun leaned down to wake her up, but jumped slightly as thunder suddenly roared the skies.

He felt Kagari stir and saw that she turned to her side and curled. She was gripping the sheets and whimpering slightly. She was terrified, Athrun thought.

Thunder roared again.

This time, Kagari was shutting her eyes tight, and she was whimpering a little louder. It was as if she was having a nightmare. Athrun's chest tightened. Knowing that he might regret what he was about to do, Athrun sighed and climbed up slowly on the bed.

He slid his arm around her waist and tucked her head on his shoulder. Athrun started caressing her back and whispering in her ear, soothing her. He felt Kagari snuggle closer to him, and instantly felt the sensation her actions did to his body. Athrun ignored this and hugged her gently. This was definitely not the time for **that**. She was starting to relax now, and her breathing was normal again. The thunderstorm was gone.

Athrun slowly drew away from her, but felt her arms slide around him, pulling him closer to her. He felt surprised, but smiled. She looked really childish. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and hugged her tenderly. She felt surprisingly comforting against him. Athrun closed his eyes slowly, sleep finally overcoming him.

* * *

_She was sliding her hands down her chest; her mouth moving with his; and he groaned. Her hand was sliding dangerously lower, and he felt tension building up inside of him as he waited for her. _

Then Athrun woke up.

He cursed. That was definitely a major piss-off. He tried to go back to sleep, and back to his wonderful dream, when he realized what it was that woke him up. His heart stopped.

His robe had opened up, probably from his sleep, and Kagari had her hands laid gently on his chest. One of her legs somehow got between his, and he could feel her hot breath on one of his most sensitive spots. His neck. His heart started beating fast, and his mind blanked. He had no idea what to do.

Athrun felt Kagari stir and stopped dead. She was about to wake up!

But instead of opening her eyes, she slid her hands around his chest, and nuzzled closer to him. Her hands felt really cold against his skin, and he was starting to succumb to temptation. He watched her slightly open mouth as she breathed slowly. They were red and full. _Just **one** short smack, and I swear I'll leave her..._

Leaning down ever so gently, he pressed his lips to hers as one of his hands rubbed the back of her neck. He suddenly felt hot. Warning signals were flaring. He started to draw away when he heard her moan. His eyes widened. She was kissing him back! Was she even aware of what she was doing?

Kagari had slipped one of her arms around his neck and was pulling him closer as she herself deepened the kiss. She was pressing her body closer to his as he felt himself go hard. And when he felt her trace his lip with her tongue and her other hand slip lower inside his robe, he lost all control. He opened his mouth and devoured her, their tongues playing in passionate lovemaking. His hand played with her breast through her robe while his other hand was sliding up her leg. She groaned and pressed her lower body to his, feeling his hardness. He was untying the knot of her robe when sanity came back to him.

' _Wait a minute!' _Athrun's eyes snapped open, and sure enough, Kagari's eyes were still closed. She was still asleep! Athrun immediately stopped and pulled away. He felt disgusted. He was taking advantage of her! She had become silent again. She had her arms around her pillow, as if nothing had happened. His guilt was killing him.

Athrun took both her hands in his, and kissed her knuckles.

"I am _so_ sorry..."

With that, pulled the covers to her neck, kissed her forehead and left.

Cagalli opened her mouth and whispered:

_Athrun..._

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: yay:) finished! Read and Review please!

--MaI


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me several weeks.. OO I've just been really busy... Anyway, a million thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy:)

**Princess**

Chapter 6

When Cagalli opened her eyes, she stretched and yawned, which was actually very unusual for her. She rarely did it because she usually ended up being woken up by somebody. So when she realized it was probably one of those very few days when she woke up by herself, she appreciated the cool atmosphere, and the way the sunlight illuminated the room in a slightly lazy fashion. She climbed off the bed and walked slowly towards the open doors leading to the balcony, feeling her body absorb the lethargic mood of the early morning. For some particular reason, she felt extremely elated. And when she reached the glass doors, she finally stopped dead... _Her room had no balconies. _

In a flash, everything suddenly became clear to her. Being woken up late at night because Athrun had called for her; her still feeling slightly drunk; and finally...

Her face paled, and her happy mood went down the drain.

She realized she was most likely still in _his _room...and probably Athrun as well...somewhere. She felt afraid to turn around and make a run for it, even though that was what her mind was screaming for her to do. And her feet remained immobilized when she heard some ruffling sound behind her. She cursed under her breath. When she finally felt arms snake around her waist from behind, she immediately pulled out from the grasp and turned around, glaring at the man who stood before her.

"Kagari?" Athrun asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

Cagalli inhaled sharply, slightly pleased at herself for keeping her temper at bay.

"You tell me." Her voice replied venomously.

"Weeeell... I think I may have some explaining to do..." Athrun said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms; ignoring the slight twinge she felt when he did the gesture.

"I hope it's pretty good, because I think I'm just a second away from--"

"Nothing happened!" He said defensively, raising both his hands. "Actually..."

When Athrun finished explaining, he had on a silly smile that Cagalli almost doubted his explanation. She was sitting on his bed, knees to her chest while he sat on a chair in front of her. After hearing his story, she felt a little embarrassed for being caught sick, **and **for actually spending a night inside the master's room. She looked skeptically at him before finally taking a deep breath.

"I'm surprised. You're actually a pretty nice guy." Cagalli smiled warmly. "Anyway, I'm really so sorry for last night, sir. I should have told you I was not feeling well enough."

"It's ok really, you shouldn't apologize. You...didn't do anything wrong." He replied, still with a stupid smile on his face.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed.

"Sir, did I do anything last night?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Athrun said, looking innocent.

Cagalli glared at him.

"Nothing... I...I better go now... thank you so much again for last night."

Standing up, she walked around Athrun and headed towards the door, but stopped to look at him one last time. He still had on his goofy grin. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Good day, sir."

"Oh, good da---"

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked exasperatedly. "You've been smiling ever since I saw you this morning!"

"Me? I don't know... Maybe I just thought that the day was too perfect for—"

"Are you **sure **I didn't do anything weird last night?"

"Perfectly nothi—"

"Did **you **do something last night?" She bit back with her brows furrowed.

This seemed to make him falter.

"Wha..! me? I didn't---"

"Never mind." Cagalli mumbled to herself before leaving the room.

Athrun waited the door to close before chuckling. He knew he had to apologize to her somehow...Indirectly, of course. But he really had no idea how to do it. He had been smiling stupidly to himself this morning. He didn't know why exactly, but he was really happy he was able to spend some time with her. In truth, he was already late with his appointment with Kira, but he didn't care. He was really tired, and besides, he loved watching her sleep. She looks really endearing.

The ringing of his cell phone broke his chain of thoughts.

"Yes, Kira? I'm on my way."

"No you're not." Kira's voice rang through the phone. "Your car is still parked outside the house. I'm right here actually..."

_Oops._

Athrun laughed nervously.

"Sorry...I—"

"It's ok if you don't come today. We still have tomorrow right?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." Kira laughed. "Besides, you have to prepare yourself for a visitor today. Enjoy!"

_Click. _

Athrun stared at his cell phone.

'_What the hell was that? A visitor...' _

A sudden noise caught his attention. Walking closer to the sound, he found himself in front of a wall. He kneeled down and found out that the sound was coming from the vent near the bottom of the wall. He leaned down to get more of the seemingly heated conversation between the two people.

"---your business! Why do you always have to do this! What do you care anyway!"

_'Kagari...?' _

"Of course I care for you, Princess. Don't think that I'm only doing this because of my job. If you're here, then you're **my** responsibility. I just want to know---"

"Kisaka...please... I hate it when we fight like this. I'm sorry for drinking last night ok?"

"Cagalli... why won't you listen to me...?"

Silence followed.

Athrun heard a door open.

"Please look for Erika later, you have some chores to---"

Gentle knocking caused his head to turn sharply at the doorway. There stood a surprised looking Erika. In embarrassment, he stood up hastily and brushed the dirt off from his clothes.

"Sir...?"

"What is it?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Uhm..." Erika bit her lip before continuing. "You have received calls from Mr. Villanueva and Mr. Millian..."

"Tell them the usual..."

"I have. But apparently, Mr. Millian says it is something very important."

"Very well... I'll call him later, please leave his number on my desk."

"Yes, sir." At this, Erika bowed down and left.

Princess? Why was Kisaka calling her a Princess? An endearment... Are they having a relationship! That's impossible! Maybe the two of them are just really close relatives... But still, using an endearment in a heated argument is nowhere near normal.

Brushing the though aside, Athrun slumped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Too many unexpected things had been happening lately, and half of them revolved around a certain lady.

He remembered how she had acted in bed last night. It was certainly not like her, but the thought that she was probably having dreams about _that_ made him feel hot. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep._ 'Such an interesting woman...' _

* * *

Cagalli stomped across the hallway. She was starting to hate her 'maid' life more and more. First she's asked to rid of the living room's dust, and the next thing to sweep the floor. And when the doorbell rings, she's the one who's scolded and screamed at. _'What a stupid day for the stupid butler to catch a fever.'_

Stopping before the door, she took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She opened her mouth, and prepared to release a rather rude remark when she finally caught sight of the person standing outside, then she stopped dead.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" 

Athrun stirred in his sleep and pulled the covers around him in instinct. "Later... I didn't ask for any wake up calls today. Go back to your work."

"I don't care. Wake up you lazy pig!" Cagalli said, shaking him more roughly this time. "You are just **so** stubborn..."

Cagalli started pulling at the sheets, but stopped when she felt the weight on the bed suddenly change, he was already waking up. And when she saw him sit up and reach for her, she was ready. She immediately jumped off the bed and walked a few distances away from him _and _the bed. She couldn't help but feel pleased at the disappointment etched on the man's face.

"Awww... How'd you know?"

"I'm starting to get used to your tricks you know, you won't be able to fool me anymore."

"You're such a kill joy. _If I know, _you actually _like_ what I'm doing to you." He replied with a wide grin on his face, remembering what had transpired that night.

Cagalli blushed hotly.

"In your dreams, you stupid insufferable moron!"

Athrun stared at her for a moment, and then suddenly laughed out loud in the irony of her statement.

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Cagalli stomped towards the door.

"FINE! If you don't want to wake up, then let your beautiful pink-haired GIRLFRIEND wait for you much longer!"

Athrun's laughter stopped, and Cagalli stopped walking as well. Turning around slowly, she watched as the expression on Athrun's face changed from shock, to confusion, then finally to joy. And in a blink, he was suddenly off the bed and rushing out the room in haste, leaving the stunned girl in his room.

The princess watched the door slam shut before her, and she felt irritated. She was the one who was supposed to be angry, not him! When he heard what she said about the guest, he left so suddenly, ignoring _her _presenceas if... he totally forgot about her!

When she opened the front door and found the girl standing there, smiling at her, Cagalli paused and was suddenly unsure of what to do. She was really very pretty that she almost felt embarrassed by her appearance. In addition to that, the girl even introduced herself before asking for Athrun when she herself intended to throw rude comments at the supposed person at the door. She was probably Athrun's girlfriend... and they would really look perfect together too…

Cagalli blinked, then frowned. A single thought popped into her mind.

_Am I jealous...? _

Upon realizing the answer, she immediately felt her blood boil.

Groaning out loud, she mentally slapped herself for thinking too much and left the room immediately.

* * *

"It's really been a while, Athrun." Lacus said gently, sipping at her teacup. 

"Yes, you're right. I missed you a lot." Athrun replied, grinning at her.

"Still your flirtatious self, I see."

Athrun chuckled and leaned back on the sofa.

"Am I that readable, Lacus?"

"You can say that... But you know what?" Placing her cup back on the glass table, she titled her head to the side and studied Athrun's face. "You've changed a lot too..."

Athrun felt surprised at her statement. She was the first one to tell him that ever since he came back. And at this, he smiled gently. He knew he **had **changed over the war. But Lacus hadn't. She still had her pale skin and long pink hair. She still moved with grace in her expensive clothes. And of course, she spoke with wisdom beyond her years. Also, her wonderful voice and expressive eyes still made people aloof and relaxed around her.

And this was exactly what Cagalli saw when she was about to enter the doorway with the snack tray. She stood immobilized, staring at Athrun's face. His eyes were full of emotion as he stared at the chattering girl across him. He had on a gentle smile that Cagalli had never seen before. And she suddenly wished he would smile like that more often.

"Thank you..." Athrun smiled, remembering Kira. "So you were the one Kira was talking about!"

Lacus chuckled.

"I suppose he did tell you I was coming. This was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess its ok, you still didn't realize it was me anyway. Oh that Kira, he's really such a boy sometimes. "

Athrun watched as the happiness radiated from her face, and he couldn't help but remember the time when he was still betrothed to her. Back then, she was the only one to tame him when he was at his worst. He loved her, but of course, he already knew that Lacus was too good for him. He waited and watched for the right man to appear, and finally, his best friend came along. He knew it was the perfect match, yet with that came his choice to let go. Of course, he did. He was making the right choice, and of course, he would do anything for Lacus...

"Athrun?" Lacus' soft voice broke his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing. Just thinking..."

Lacus sighed.

"You think too much... You know, sometimes, it's better **not **to think. It usually gives you either unnecessary doubts or bad memories."

Athrun stared at her. People have been on making really ironical statements lately.

"Anyway, I have some good news." Lacus exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "2 days from now, there will be a masquerade ball in our mansion, and you're invited to go, of course. It will begin at 8 o'clock in the evening. And don't forget to bring a date. Father had invited mothers _and _their daughters. You know what that means..."

Athrun groaned.

"Of course I do." Athun rolled his eyes, but suddenly felt silent, as if remembering something.

_'He's going to ask her out!_' Cagalli thought and something twitched inside her. Mustering enough courage, she took a step and started walking slowly towards the two.

"...Lacus..." Athrun looked down. "I..."

"What is it?" Lacus asked, glancing curiously at him.

'_2 days from now... That's the day I'll be leaving...' _

Cagalli watched the serious expression on Athrun's face, and she held her breath.

"I don't think I'll be able to go."

Lacus' eyes widened, and Cagalli stopped suddenly in her tracks, causing the other two occupants to suddenly notice her. She faltered, staring at the two people in the room before bowing her head in embarrassment and proceeding to bring the tray to the table. The room was in complete silence for a while before a sudden sound broke the ice, almost making Cagalli drop the tray she was holding.

"Wait!" Athrun exclaimed.

Cagalli looked at him, quite shocked and unsure of what to do.

Athrun cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Kagari. Please don't mind me."

"Athrun... what happened?" Lacus asked worriedly when Cagalli left.

"Nothing." Athrun replied, with a mysterious smile on her face. "I'll be seeing you in your party."

Lacus felt silent for a while, before she smiled encouragingly at him.

"She's very pretty, Athrun. But I believe you'll have some trouble asking her to go with you. She's supposed to be leaving already, right?"

"H—how did you know that?"

"Let's just say... the maids kept me company while Kagari went up to call you." Lacus stood up. "Uhm... I'm really sorry Athrun, but I still have other appointments, but I promise I'll come visit again."

"Oh, it's ok. Thanks for visiting me, you really completed my day."

"I'm sure I did." Lacus replied with a mysterious smile before she left. "I do hope you're not fooling around this time. There's more to Kagari than meets the eye."

Why Lacus said that he had no idea. But he had a gut feeling he was bound to find out soon enough.

* * *

Upon seeing Athrun walking to her direction, she immediately thought of a way to avoid him. Turning around sharply, she prepared to dart off when he called her name. Cagalli cursed under her breath and stopped. 

_Why am I avoiding him anyway? I'm acting like a spoiled jerk...I have to act like myself... _

She faced Athrun and glared up at him.

"What? Looking for another victim to flirt with now that your pink-haired princess is gone?" She blurted out at him before she even had the chance to think. '_Okaaay...now that didn't come out right...' _

Athrun blinked. '_What's eating her?' _

"Kagari..."

Cagalli merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kagari...Are you **jealous**?"

Her eyes snapped open, and her brows furrowed.

"Wha---?"

Athrun pulled Cagalli in his arms and chuckled softly.

"Oh my dear little princess, you **are** jealous!"

"I am **not **jealous!" She retorted, blushing hotly. "And I am not your princess! Please let me go!"

Athrun loosened his hold on her, but not before pressing his lips gently on her forehead.

"Lacus is a special friend." Cagalli stepped away from Athrun and looked away irritatingly. "Also, she is the girlfriend of my best friend, Kira. I think you may know him. You remember the time when he walked in while we were---"

"Of course I do, you idiot!"

"So I guess you **do **remember the moments we have together, I wonder if you dream about them at night..." Athrun asked, putting his forefinger and thumb under his chin, looking thoughtful.

Cagalli gripped the feather duster with trembling hands, aching to throw it at him.

"But it's a good thing, you know...because I do..." He muttered as he started advancing towards her. "Do you want to know what I see in my dreams?"

Cagalli gazed up at his eyes and backed up a step, and then another. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"I dream about a certain girl with the most wonderful eyes..."

He captured her chin in his hand and he gazed back at her amber orbs.

"I dream about her..." His face grew closer to hers. "... in my _bed_..."

Cagalli felt the wall behind her, and she felt helpless as Athrun's arm blocked her from the left. She started to tremble.

"I wonder... what do _you_ dream about...?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"I...I..."

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Where are you!" A voice echoed across the hallway, startling the lady in distress. And while Athrun was distracted, she ducked under his arm and dashed across the hallway. With her heart beating at an incredible rate, she bit her lip and shut her eyes. Athrun almost had her there. And if the person hadn't called her back there, she would probably have done something she would definitely regret.

**End Chapter **

**A/N: **Whew...took me 8 hours to make this one! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Take Care everyone!

--MaI

**_Chapter 7 Previews:_**

_"The party at Lacus---wait--Hot springs! I can't go with **you** to the hot springs and the ball! Besides, Kisaka won't approve of it! And I---"_

_"Kisaka's not here to disapprove of it. In fact, he won't be here until the day after tomorrow.."_

_"It's not like you have any choice." Athrun raised his brows in emphasis._

_Cagalli buried her head in her pillow and groaned. _

_Athrun wrapped the towel around Cagalli's body, feeling her small body lean back towards him. He inhaled her scent, feeling her shiver slightly._

_"Uhm... I'm ok now. Thanks for the towel." Cagalli tried turning around, but the firm grip on her belly prevented her from doing so. _

_"Yume?" She struggled against the grip, but stopped dead instantly._

_"Quit moving. You're not dried off yet." His deep voice whispered huskily against her ear._

_Cagalli felt her limbs go weak._

_"A--athrun..."_


End file.
